Masquerade
by calwitch
Summary: Alternate world of mystical and mythical beings.
1. Chapter 1

**MA**

First off, there **WILL** be **ADULT** scenes in this. If you are under 18 please don't read. Thank you.

I ran this idea by noscetiipsum and she said she loves the idea! So, this is for her for giving me the

inspiration to do it. I hope everyone likes it!

Entering through the back door, she made her way through the kitchen as she gave some of the staff an impish grin as she passed.

Taking a deep breath she made her way to the ballroom giving a polite nod hello to people as she passed.

She couldn't stop smiling in wonder as she took gazed at everything. From the high ceilings to a hanging tapestry. Stopping she took in the beauty of the tapestry. Caught in the wonder of it she failed to notice a man stepping up beside her. Until he spoke.

"Surely there is something else that can hold the attention of a beautiful woman?"

Startled she turned to look at who joined her. He wore all black except a blood red kerchief in his breast pocket. His hair was slicked back and was shaved on both sides. His steel blue eyes held warmth as he looked at her from behind his black mask.

Feeling herself blush slightly, she gave a shy smile.

"Perhaps, but this tapestry is beautiful in it's own right. It's beautifully woven. The artwork on it is spectacular! Such detail! "

He couldn't help but chuckle warmly at her comments. "I have never thought about it that way." He studies it a moment longer.

"Would you care to dance?"

She looked at him surprised before feeling her face flush. "I think I'd like that."

He held out his arm for her to take. Feeling giddy she looped her arm through his and let him lead her into the ballroom itself. Glancing back he saw the tapestry flutter slightly as the scenes seemed to move.

On the dance floor he pulled her into his arms as a ballad started to play. Their eye's stayed locked onto each other as they moved together to the music. As the music ended he escorted her off the floor and leaned close to her ear as the music picked up with a faster paced song.

"I'm Tommy by the way." He took in her scent and felt his body stir as it flowed through him.

She barely suppress the shiver of his voice by her ear. She tilted her face up to his.

"I thought one wasn't supposed to give one's name at a Masquerade?"

Tommy shrugged slightly as he grins slightly.

"Usually. But, I don't always follow the rules."

He leans close again.

"Besides, how do you know that it isn't my real name?"

She looked surprised a moment.

"Like a pseudonym?"

It felt like she didn't look into that as she made plans to attend the ball.

He saw the confusion in her soft brown eye's while she tried to sort things out. Tommy frowned slightly behind his mask. When he first saw her admiring the tapestry he couldn't help but admire her before he approached. Her petite figure was draped lovingly in a royal blue velvet gown that dipped low in the back but high in the front. Her mahogany hair was partially pinned back as a soft white mask framed her expressive brown eye's. The gown was simple in design yet elegant. She had taken his breath before he even approached her.

He gave himself a mental shake as he guided her to one of the many round pillar benches that were around the edge of the dance floor.

As they sat he watched her look around briefly in wonder before focusing on him.

"This place is beautifully decorated."

Her fingers twisted together in her lap. She was nervous. She never thought she'd attend one, yet here she was. Plus she was in the company of a seemingly attractive man. Now, she wasn't sure what to say or do. One of his hands covered hers, stilling their movement. She saw the tattoo's before his voice captured her attention.

"There's no need to be nervous."

"Perhaps, but I've never been to one before."

Tommy chuckles.

"It explains why I've never seen you before. It would be hard to forget a woman like you."

She felt herself blush again at the compliment.

"You mean someone who is enthralled with tapestry work."

He laughed as he raised her hands to his mouth to brush a kiss over her knuckles as his eye's sparkled with mischief.

"Exactly! I'd have to compete with it."

Her soft laughter seemed to spread through him like warm honey as her eye's lit up.

They wound up talking some more about little things that interested them. Towards 1 am he led her onto the dance floor for another ballad.

"I've enjoyed spending time with you this evening Tommy."

His arm tightened slightly around her waist as he stared into her eye's. Leaning down slightly he rested his forehead against hers, not breaking eye contact.

"The evening is not over yet."

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Stay with me tonight. Allow me to worship you in the privacy of my room."

She couldn't hide the shiver his voice gave her and felt his lips brush against her neck. His beard added to the shiver, his arm pulling her tight to him letting her feel the beginning of the effects she gave him. Gasping slightly she pulled back slightly causing him to raise his head to look at her. His eye's had darkened with building desire as he continued.

"I'd worship you in front of others as I made you mine."

She had felt the pull towards him as his words sank in.

"In front of others? Like an orgy?"

"Is it wrong to enjoy the touch of another?"

"No. it is not. But, I'm afraid such a thing is not to my taste Tommy. I prefer my partner and myself to enjoy such a thing without an audience."

She took a step back so his hands now rested on her waist. Just then a brunette came up to them and ran a hand across his shoulders not even looking at her.

"If you need another I willingly volunteer."

The woman bit her lip seductively at him.

"Besides, I love your 'talent' Tommy."

He looked at her then watched her trail a hand down his chest to graze over his groin before looking at her.

"Didn't you get enough last time Billie?"

"I could never get enough of you Tommy. You are very addicting."

Billie had leaned in a playfully nipped his ear.

By now she had seen and heard enough as she stepped fully away from him drawing his attention back to her.

He saw the disappointment in her eye's as well as hurt. He frowned behind his mask again as Billie still caressed her hand over his groin, her body now pressed against his side.

"It's best if I leave now. Thank you again for talking with me."

With that she turned away not wanting to see anymore as she quickly made her way through the dwindling people. Making her way to the kitchen she quickly left as she came.

In the ballroom, Billie had now pressed against his front as her hand fiddled with the zipper of his pants.

The arousal he was feeling with his unknown beauty in his arms had now faded. He looked at Billie and wasn't amused anymore as he untangled her from him and took a step away.

Billie pouted at him as he straightened himself.

"Not now Billie."

He started to quickly move away as Billie called out to him.

"Later then?"

Tommy was only half listening as he gave a wave over his shoulder.

Another woman joined Billie.

"So, is he coming?"

Billie shook her head.

"Not yet."

She grinned at her lustfully.

"But he will later. Over the both of us."

"Mmmm... Can hardly wait."

Looping their arms through each others they head for the stairs whispering and giggling.

Tommy tried to find her but to no avail. Running his hands through his hair disheveling it he decide to try the kitchen. Once there he stopped one of the staff.

"Did a woman come through here? She wore a blue gown and ivory mask."

The staff nodded and pointed to the back door.

"She left through there a few minutes ago. The same way she came in."

Muttering his thanks he burst out the back door but didn't see her or anyone. Frustrated he ripped his mask off wondering were she could have gone via his back door. As he was about to head inside he caught a glimpse of something in the grass. Going over he realized it was her mask. Going to one knee he picked it up and ran his fingers over it.

"Where did you go little one?"

Closing his eye's he called one his 'other one'. His eye's snapped open to reveal his blue eye's glowing as he inhaled deeply. He caught a faint whiff of her heady scent. His gut clenched at the sadness that was heavily mixed in with it. Just then the sky rumbled as rain gently started to fall. Muttering a curse he stood and went back inside still holding her mask. He knew that with the rain it would wash her scent away. Going upstairs he paused outside of his quarters and could hear faint multiple moans from the other side. Closing his eye's he leaned his head against the door. He no longer felt the urge for sex as he thought of her. His eye's snap open as he realized that he never caught her name. With a silent snarl he moved away from his room and went back downstairs to his study. He had to think. He needed a plan. He needed to make her his.


	2. Masquerade 2

She opened the door to her home above her little herb and book shop. She had made it home before the rain got to heavy. Reaching up she took the clip out of her hair as she made her way to her bedroom. Once there she struggled to take her dress off as her vision blurred and her heart felt heavy. Her phone rang from her small clutch she had with her. Reaching in she pulled it out and answered.

"Hi Ember."

Her friend frowned on the other end.

"Are you alright?"

She stiffens.

"No one hurt you or anything did they?"

Smiling softly she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No. I did get caught up in a tapestry when a man with blue eye's came up to me. We danced, talked and laughed. He was wonderful and was fine with me being nervous."

Ember smiled.

"So, did he have a name?"

"He said his name was Tommy. I thought one was to stay anonymous?"

Ember shrugs.

"You can but you don't have to."

She grins.

"What did he look like that you can remember?"

She sighs as she laid down on her bed."Aside from blue eye's, broad shoulders, beard and mustache, his hair

was slicked back and shaved on both sides. And some tattoos on his hands. Ember stiffens as she sat up straight while swallowing hard.

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Tommy. Why? What's wrong Ember?"

"I'll be over in a few. Don't open your door for anyone. I'll let myself in with the spare key."

With that she hung up to quickly change then make some quick phone calls before she left. Staring at her phone she felt a shiver go down her back before going to wash her face and get ready for bed while waiting for Ember to show up. A short while later she heard the door open as Ember entered and locked the door behind her. Turning she see's her friend there with two cups of tea.

Going over she hugs her tight before sitting beside her on her couch.

"I have some friends keeping an eye out for us if he shows up although I don't think he will because of the rain."

Ember took her hands in hers.

"He didn't do anything else to you aside from dance and talk Brigid?"

"Well, before I left we danced once more then tried to seduce me into an orgy with him. Then this woman came up to us, ignored me and rubbed herself against him while groping him. I left right after that. I have no interest in anything like that."

Sighing Ember pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a picture before showing her friend.

"This is who you were with tonight."

Brigid was in awe as she looked at him without his mask.

"He is a good looking man."

"His name is Aleister Black. He's known for holding orgies at times. Usually at a masquerade ball."

Ember took a breath.

"He's mostly were as well as a witch."

Brigid stiffens as a hand goes to her throat.

"A were and a witch? Is he dangerous?"

Ember could sense her friends automatic distress and unease and smell the beginning of fear.

"No! You should be fine! He probably won't bother looking for you. He has other things to do."

Brigid took a deep breath to calm herself as she took a sip of tea.

"You're right Ember. I just peaked his curiosity until something else came along."

Ember drank some of her tea as well.

"So, tell me what it looked like in there?"

She wanted to take Brigid's mind off of Aleister. What better way than to describe the ballroom? She watched her friends eye's light up as she started to describe the architecture and the colors. A short while later Brigid had fallen asleep on the couch as Ember smiled softly at her. She considered her a sister from another mister and vice versa. Sighing, she got up to cover her with a throw from the back of the couch before going outside and locking the door behind her. The rain had stopped as she made her way down the stairs and started down the street as she called some people.

"Anything Sami?"

"Not a thing Ember. The rain would have washed away her scent. There's no way he could've tracked her."

"Thanks for helping Sami."

"It's no problem Ember. Brigid is awesome. We like her."

Ember smiles.

"She's like a sister."

Sami yawns.

"She is. I'll talk to you later."

"Night Sami."

Hanging up she dials another number. He answered with a grunt causing her to roll her eye's.

"Anything big guy?"

"Actually yeah. Something interesting."

"Lay it on me Baron."

"He's in his study not upstairs with the others."

Ember stopped in mid-step surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've been watching him and he hasn't moved from the room. He's just staring into the fire with drink in hand. Hey, he has a mask in his hand."

"What color is it?"

She held her breath.

"It looks ivory colored. Why?"

"That's Brigid's mask."

Baron watched through the window as Aleister raised the mask up to touch it to his forehead closing his eye's and taking a deep breath.

* _Hhmmm...Interesting_.*

"I think it's safe to say he can't track her so he's sulking."

"Good. I hope he suffers and gets limp dick for awhile."

Baron chuckles.

"Go get some rest Ember. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Alright Baron. I don't think he'll be able to track her because of the rain fall."

Baron grunts.

"Yeah, but he is part witch. He could try to use her mask to track her."

Ember cursed not thinking of that.

"Shit!"

"When he leaves the room I'll sneak in and grab the mask. And it looks like he's starting to nod off."

"Just be careful Baron."

He snorts.

"Of course I will. When have I not been careful?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Baron snorts.

"Shut up..."

Ember laughed as she hung up.

Shaking his head he put his phone away and watched for a little bit longer to ensure that Aleister was asleep. Sure enough around half an hour later it seemed that he was asleep. Grinning slightly Baron went to jimmy open the closet window to him. As he started to open the window the den door opened causing Baron to curse under his breath as he went back to the shadows to watch. A woman wearing nothing but a robe entered the room, took a look at Aleister and grinned. Closing the door she made her way over to the sleeping man and got on her knees in front of him while putting her hair up.

Baron watched as she carefully took the mask from his lax hand, took a sniff and did a silent snarl before taking the mask and slipping it on. He watched as she undid Aleister's pants carefully and pulled his cock out.

Frowning hard he had a feeling about Aleister's reaction to her when he woke up. She took his hardening cock and started to gently suck as she played with herself anxious to have him in her.

Aleister was having an amazing dream. His mystery woman was giving him head as she knelt at his feet. Moaning softly he started to thrust up into her willing mouth as he slowly woke. Hearing her moan had his cock fully hard as he buried his hands in her hair so he could fuck her face. Opening his eye's to watch he was shocked to see Billie at his feet giving him a blowjob. His wolf was wide awake and pissed that she try to take advantage of him.

Without a thought he yanked her head off of him and stood with his hand around her throat snarling as he yanked the mask off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Billie?!"

She was shocked at his actions.

"You didn't come up and Peyton and I missed you. So I decided to come find you and have some fun."

"No."

She looked at him surprised.

"No?"

Glancing down she saw his erection was gone as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"You heard me correctly Billie. No. I found my mate earlier and failed to realize it until it was too late."

His voice was quieter as he got towards the end. He took a deep breath.

"I am no longer on the market. I will no longer attend or host any more orgies. You and the others will leave."

She was stunned at his words.

"You found your mate? She's the one from earlier?"

She felt something vile take root inside of her. * _No! He's mine! No one else!_ * Swallowing hard she smiles slightly.

"Do you need a hand finding her?"

Frowning slightly he let go of her throat to do up his pants.

"No. Thank you Billie."

He sat back down in his chair looking at the mask while running his thumb over it.

"You may leave now Billie. Let the others know."

She gave a slight nod.

"Of course Aleister."

With that she left softly closing the door behind her.

As she made her way upstairs to let the others know she was raging as well as planning. As she approached the bedroom she paused to take a deep breath and plaster a smile on before entering.

* _One way or another he will be mine!_ *


	3. Masquerade 3

A week later Brigid closed her little shop for the day. Feeling drained she made her way around the back to her house while trying not to think about Tommy/Aleister and how she almost fell for his charms yet still unable to shake him from her thoughts. Or how good he smelled... She gave herself a mental shake.

* _Get a grip woman! You were just a new flavor he wanted to try!_ *

As she stepped onto the porch the hairs on her neck stood up as she heard whispering. Spinning around she quickly encased herself in a shield.

The whispering stopped as someone spoke.

"That's not very nice Brigid. We just want to play."

She pinched the bridge of her nose before pulling out her phone.

"Matt, I've already told you I'm not interested nor will I be."

She hit speed dial as she kept talking.

"So why do you keep persisting?"

"You belong in a Coven and our door is open for you. You just Have to walk through."

"Yeah. I don't see that happening. I. Don't. Want. Or need. To. Join you and your misfits of fucked up toys."

Matt gave his weird unusual laugh.

"But, you belong here! You just have to be deleted!"

"I don't belong anywhere Matt! I like being solitary practioner. And even if I did wish to join then that's

my choice. Not yours. There is no way in Hades I'd join you!" She took a deep breath. "Now if you don't mind,

I've had a long week and would love to unwind."

"You have much potential Brigid! You just need to be deleted to embrace it!"

"What part of no don't you understand Matt?"

She could make out his form as well as Nero, his brother.

"Please leave Matt. You also Nero."

In a blink Nero was in front of her but didn't try to reach out for her because of her shield. His milky eye's stared at her a moment as he cocked his head.

"Not leaving without you this time Brigid."

She felt a shiver go down her spine at his soft spoken words.

A gust of focused wind sent him flying off the porch to land by his brother. Matt whipped his head side to side.

"Who's there? Who dares try to stop her deletion?"

"I dare."

A muscled man stepped out of the shadows into view. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. His clothes consisted of track pants, runners and muscle shirt.

Matt was momentarily stunned before glaring at him.

"Roman of the Reigns family! You should have been deleted ages ago!"

The big man scoffed.

" 'Cmon Matt. You are no where near strong enough to 'delete' my family."

Roman took a step towards them, his gaze hardening as Nero stood on slightly shaky legs beside his brother.

"Brigid is under the protection of myself and my family. You know this. What you're doing could be seen as an act of war."

He rolls his shoulders.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Matt started swiping his arm through the air.

"Delete! Delete! You have to be deleted Roman of the Reigns family!"

Matt and Nero glare at her.

"You will be deleted Brigid. One way or another."

He broke into his maniacal laugh while Nero opened a portal to take them away.

Once gone she looked at Roman relieved.

"Thanks you for showing up big guy."

He joins her on the porch grinning.

"No problem Brigid. Your considered family."

As she was about to lower her shield she looked past him wide eyed.

"Down!"

Roman automatically dropped without question as a portal opened up right behind him as Nero lunged through it holding a dagger.

Nero stumbled over Roman's body as the blade pierced her shield.

Brigid gasped in surprise, her gaze widening. Roman was up in an instant as he quickly took Nero's head between his hands and wrenched killing Nero instantly.

The portal shut as Nero and her shield dropped. Roman's eye's widen in horror at seeing the dagger protruding from her stomach.

"Roman...?"

Her legs gave out but he caught her before she fell. Swooping her into his arms. he looked at her.

"Brigid!"

For the first time in a long time he felt frozen in fear.

"We need to to get the dagger out of you! We don't know what he could have dipped it in!"

His mind raced before stopping on one person. He looked at her worried.

"I know someone who can help."

She struggled to keep her eye's open as she started to feel coldness spread through her. In moments her teeth were chattering as Roman stepped into her back yard while summoning a portal.

He looked down at her concerned.

"Stay with me Brigid. I'm taking you to someone who'll help."

With that he stepped through and wound up on the front steps of a mansion. Quickly he strode up and kicked the door while yelling. Apologizing to her as she moaned in pain.

"Aleister! I need your help! I know your home!"

Roman muttered under his breath as he leaned on the door bell while being mindful of Brigid. He looked down at her panicked as she started to shiver violently. Her eye's fluttered as they started to glaze over.

The front door swung open revealing Aleister wearing nothing but shorts, his chest heaving, hair slick with sweat. He looked at Roman surprised.

"Reigns?"

His gaze dropped to the figure in his arms and stiffened.

" **Kleintje**..."

He automatically ushered them inside and to his den. Roman very gently placed her on the desk that Aleister swept off and stood back as Aleister knelt beside her while placing his hands on her to surround the knife were it went in. His voice shook with emotion.

"Who did this to her?"

"Nero."

"Is he dead?"

"He is."

"Pity."

He glanced over his shoulder to Roman.

"I wanted him."

He went turned back to fully concentrate on her while softly chanting. A moment later her shivering eased as Aleister stood.

"I need to get A few things before I remove the dagger. He dipped it in a strong paralyzing potion intended for someone of your size. The solution would have stopped you for a couple of days but for her..."

Roman finished the sentence.

"It could kill her."

Aleister nods as he straightened.

"Stay with her. I need some things. The dagger has to stay in as it's acting in our favor."

"She can't bleed out as it's acting like a stopper."

"Exactly. I'll be back in a moment."

With that he was gone startling Roman slightly as he knelt on one knee beside her and took her hand in between his.

"Stay with us Brigid. Aleister is the best at these kind of things."

Not even ten minutes later Aleister reappeared with a satchel full of items. Roman got out of the way knowing he needs room to work. Sitting himself in a nearby chair to silently wait while he watched him work.

A couple of hours later Aleister was done as he straightened cracking his back and neck as he packed up the soiled bandages.

Roman was at his side while he helped him tidy up.

"Aleister?"

"She'll live. she's going to be in and out of unconsciousness for a few days. I wouldn't recommend moving her for a couple of weeks as she heals."

Roman ran a hand over his face while looked at her. A mix of emotions swirled through him before settling on one. Rage. Rolling his shoulders he looks at Aleister.

"I trust she'll be safe here."

Aleister raised an eyebrow at the statement rather than question.

"I have safe guards all over the house. No one comes in unless I say."

Roman smirks slightly.

"Good. I'll be back in a few days."

He looked at Brigid smiling softly.

"She means a lot to me and my family."

With a nod to Aleister he quietly left.

Aleister looked at the door a moment before focusing on her still form. His wolf whined.

* _Keep mate safe_.*

"Yes, we will. With every fiber in our being."

Ever so gently, as if she was made of the finest china, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to a guest room right beside the master bedroom. Sighing he managed to pull the blankets back and lay her down before quickly checking the bandages making sure she wasn't bleeding through. Satisfied that the stitches were holding he looked at her blood stained clothes she still wore. Running a hand over his face he knew he had to get them off of her. A muscle worked in his jaw knowing what he had to do. He just wished it was under different circumstances and she possibly didn't hate him.


	4. Masquerade 4

Brigid jolted awake with a gasp as pain shot through her from her stomach. As she went to touch it a hand stopped her.

"Easy **liefje**. You're badly injured but healing."

Turning her head, she recognized the voice.

"Tommy..."

He could see the mix of emotions playing in her brown eye's before settling on wariness and distrust.

"Where am I? How did I get here with you?"

"What do you remember Brigid?"

Her eye's widen.

"How do you know my name?"

"Roman."

"Roman?"

Then memories came rushing back.

 _*Matt and Nero wanting her to join them. Yet again. Roman coming to her aid. Nero appearing behind Roman. Her telling him to drop. Nero tripping and stabbing her. She never felt so cold...*_

"Roman brought me here? Why?"

Aleister sighed softly.

"Because he knew I could help."

"Where is he?"

He looked at her sadly.

"I will not hurt you **liefje**."

"Not saying you would 'Tommy'."

He couldn't help but flinch slightly at the way she said that name as he cleared his throat.

"About what happened that night. I must apologize for what transpired. It was not my intent to upset you. I can be very sexual and the feel of you against me when we danced and when we talked was refreshing. I couldn't take my eye's off of you in case I blinked and you disappeared."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"You? Sexual? Never would have guessed."

He took a breath at the heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"I shouldn't have pushed for something like that. Not with you."

Brigid couldn't help but frown. His words didn't make much sense to her. As she took a deep breath she smelled his scent which seemed soothing to her as she breathed it in. She was tempted to nuzzle into his neck to breathe it in more.

Stiffening she was shocked at the thought.

* _Get a grip woman! It must be the pain meds or whatever I was given._ *

"What do you mean by not with me? That doesn't make much sense."

Aleister swallows hard debating how he could tell her. If now was the right time or not. His wolf pushed for him to tell her so they don't lose her. As he was about to say something he looked at the door trying not to growl.

"Roman's here."

Just then there was a knock on the door as Aleister got up to open it. Brigid was ecstatic to see her friend there but frowns slightly as she watched them softly talk to each other.

"Roman?"

Both men looked over at her.

His eye's held warmth as he looked at her while Aleister's held sadness before he turned to Roman and gave a nod before leaving the room.

Roman didn't shut the door as he went to her side to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you awake Brigid. We were worried for you."

She could see the anguish in his eye's as he looked at her.

"Try not to scare us again like that okay?"

She his hand in hers as she felt tears build and spill free.

"I couldn't let you get stabbed Roman. You're like family to me. I wasn't going to see you get hurt. Not if I could help it. I just acted."

Gently he wiped her tears away.

"I know Brigid. You always do your best to look out for others."

He took a deep breath.

"Neither of us were prepared or thought they'd try anything like that."

He rested his forehead to hers closing his eye's.

"Now slow breaths Brigid. We don't want you getting to upset in case you hurt yourself unintentionally."

"Why did you bring me here Roman?"

He gave a soft huff.

"I was panicking when I saw the knife sticking out of you. My mind was racing on what to do. A part of me wanted to pull the knife out even though I shouldn't. I needed someone who knew just as much as I do about potions if not more so. That person was Aleister."

He took a deep breath.

"You know that he's a werewolf Brigid? As well as a practitioner?"

She frowns slightly at his words.

"I know. Ember told me a little wile ago. Why? What is it Roman?"

He ran a hand over his face before telling her.

"Baron was here keeping an eye on him because he had your mask you dropped as you left. Baron noticed that Aleister didn't go upstairs to join certain activities. He went to his den with your mask."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"A woman came in, tried to seduce him and failed. He overheard Aleister tell the woman that he found his mate and will no longer holding or participating in those kinds of activities any more."

"Bully for him. Does he want a cookie or something?"

Roman didn't say anything as she quickly put the pieces together.

Her eye's widen as everything clicked.

"Oh no, no, no...! No way in Hell, Hades and anything in between!"

She was about to pull the sheet back and finally realized that she was only wearing her underwear.

"Where are my clothes!"

Roman had the grace to blush as he cleared his throat.

"They had to be removed because of the blood on them."

She dropped her head back onto the pillow, took a deep breath and winced.

"Of course. Is there a chance you or someone can bring me a change of clothes?

He ran his hand through his hair.

"It'll have to be something loose fitting..."

"You could bring a couple of night shirts and clean underwear."

Roman couldn't help but blush before clearing his throat.

"I can get Ember or someone to bring you some."

She raised an eyebrow while trying not to smile.

"You know female items won't bite you know."

She tried not to grin as he shifted a little in discomfort before seeing the laughter in her eye's.

"That's not funny B. You're like a little sister to me. I don't want to handle your unmentionables."

Brigid couldn't help but laugh then wince in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow. That hurts to laugh."

He playfully glared at her.

"Well, quit laughing at my discomfort."

She had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh or giggle.

"You said unmentionables... Who really says that anymore?"

Roman couldn't help but grin slightly before leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead again.

"In all seriousness B. I'm glad you're going to be alright..Please try not to do anything like that again."

She grabs his hand smiling softly.

"Roman, you know as well as I do that if it was you then I wouldn't be here. I'd be with the Hardy's."

"Either way it wouldn't be good for you Brigid."

He took a breath.

"You know that either way they just declared war."

Her gaze drops from his.

"I know Roman. I'm just worried for you and everyone else. No one asked for this."

He leaned over to take both her hands in his.

"Hey. Look at me."

Once she raised her gaze to his he could see the sadness, apprehension and guilt in her eye's.

"It's not your fault. Remember that. You told them time and time again no yet they still pushed. Now they tried to use force. They aren't in their right mind Brigid and you got hurt. They can't get away with it. You are under mine and my families protection."

"And mine."

They look towards the door to see Aleister there leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest.

Roman felt her stiffen slightly.

"Am I now? I don't remember asking for it."

"I offered freely."

Roman gently squeezed her hand.

She gave a soft huff.

"So, how long before I can go home?"

Aleister pushed away from the door frame, arms dropping as he went over and sat at the foot of the bed close to her while folding his hands in his lap.

"You lost quite a bit of blood and your body needs to replenish it. You have to take it easy for a couple of more days before trying to get out of bed."

She knew he was right as she still felt as weak as a kitten.

"Fine. That's understandable even though I don't like it I know I can't do anything until I'm better."

Taking a deep breath she winced slightly knowing she has to focus on getting better not focusing on the good looking man sitting by her feet.

Aleister didn't look at her as he seemed relieved by her words as he smiled slightly.

Roman sighed in relief as he patted her hands before standing.

"I'll get some of your clothes over to you tomorrow."

Brigid bit her lip.

"You mean some of my unmentionables?"

He shot her a look.

"Don't start..."

With that he tossed her a smile before leaving.


	5. Maquerade 5

There is going to be a bit of a flashback here to see what happened while she was unconscious. Just thought I'd throw that

out there. There's the usual only over 18 allowed, etc. There's even some fluff in here! I hope all of you enjoy! Now,

let's get started. Also, if this looks familiar to some of you it is because I originally posted this on another site

The next morning Ember had shown up on Aleister's doorstep with Roman and a bag of things for Brigid. At seeing her friend laying in bed she carefully hugged her before sitting beside her. Roman and Aleister left to discuss some things leaving the girls to chat. Ember looked at her friend concerned.

"You're okay here?"

Brigid smiles softly at her.

"So far so good Ember. Aleister has been respectful. And Roman told me something that I'm not really happy with."

Ember frowns.

"What did he say?"

"That I'm Aleister's mate."

"WHAT!?"

She jumped up and started pacing while muttering under her breath.

Brigid couldn't hear all of what she was saying, but caught Aleister's name as well as Roman's. Along with rip him limb from limb. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly getting Ember's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Acting like a grumpy mamma bear."

Ember shot her a look before going and sitting back down beside her.

"I know. But after finding out your mysterious guy was Aleister and that he has no problem sleeping with multiple partners as well as no shame having sex in front of others. Granted that's a lifestyle choice, but trying to drag you into it when it's not your thing. That irks me. And on top of that you're his mate… I…ugh… It almost seems like fate is playing a mean joke. He has to prove himself to you before anything. Don't let him persuade you otherwise."

Brigid smiles fondly at her friend.

"Don't worry Ember. Trust me. Nothing won't happen unless he proves himself that he has changed."

Ember takes a deep calming breath and returns the smile.

"I know. I'm just worried because right now, you can't do anything because you're injured. Which reminds me…"

She gently smacked Brigid in the arm.

"Don't scare us like that again!"

Ember felt tears quickly build up as she tried to keep them back. Brigid looks at her and feels her own start to build as she opened her arms to her. Ember quickly and carefully holds her while Brigid rubs a hand up and down her back.

"I'm okay Ember. Roman acted quickly for someone who was almost panic stricken."

Ember sniffs as she straightened while wiping her eye's.

"I know. It's just upsetting to think about."

Brigid wipes her own eye's. "I know."

Just then both men came into the bedroom and pause at seeing the tears in both of their eye's.

Roman frowns slightly.

"Everything okay here?"

Ember squeezed her hand before standing.

"Everything is good Roman. We're expressing the fact that She's safe and sound now." She looks at Brigid. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Brigid smiles.

"Sounds good Ember."

Aleister. "I'll see you to the door Ms. Moon."

Roman sat in the chair beside the bed and pulled out his phone.

Brigid watched Ember leave with Aleister and she couldn't help but admire his backside in the slacks he wore. When they were out of sight she looked at Roman while mentally scolding herself over admiring Aleister's butt.

"Um, Roman?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah Brigid."

"What happened to Jeff's body?"

Roman stiffens slightly as he remembers what happened.

** **Flashback** **

 _Roman had teleport-ed himself as well as his twin cousins and his best friend Seth to the edge of the Hardy's property line. Muscle ticking in his jaw he steps over the line holding a pole. Taking a deep breath he stabbed the pole into the ground before doing a battle roar while the others kept watch in case of trouble._

 _Without any words spoken they leave the same way they came. Not too long after a small group of figures approached lead by Matt Hardy. His eye's widen as he looked at what was perched on top of the pole. Jeff's milky gaze held shock as he stared ahead, unblinking. Matt dropped to his knees as he cried out in disbelief at seeing his brothers head on top of the pole. One of the others saw a note attached and went to grab it. Opening it they read it aloud._

 _Matt,_

 _What is about to happen falls squarely on your shoulders. You_

 _brought this upon yourself._

 _You knew Brigid was under mine and my families protection, yet_

 _you still persisted even after she has told you no repeatedly._

 _Now, you feel the wrath of the Reigns family._

 _Let the war begin._

 _R.R._

 _The others looked at each other nervously as Matt stayed on his knees still staring at his brothers head. After some convincing the others managed to escort him back to his home as they started to feel uneasy as to what is to come._

 _**_ _ **End Flashback**_ _**_

 _Roman gives her a small smile._

 _"I took care of his body Brigid that's all you need to know."_

 _Patting her hand he stands._

 _"You get some rest_ _ **uso laitiiti**_ _."_

 _"I will Roman."_

 _She couldn't stop the yawn that came out. As he left he gently closed the door behind him as her eye's drifted shut._

 **(Dream ahead)**

She was looking at the tapestry again enthralled with the detail.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as the owner nuzzled her neck. His lips brushed over her skin when he spoke.

"You admire this way too much my love."

She shivered as she tilted her head giving him more access.

The tapestry seemed to ripple as her eye's drift shut.

"Perhaps I do it because it reminds me of how we met."

He inhales deeply.

"Aside from the ending of the evening. It was perfect."

Brigid could feel him tensing behind her as his arms tighten.

"Aleister?"

Worry filled her then a little bit of fear as he growled against her neck.

"It's time for the next level Brigid."

"What do you mean?"

In a blink her clothes were gone as his hands gripped her hips hard.

Her heart jumped in alarm as she heard his bones and joints pop and crack.

Claws now dug into the tender flesh of her hips.

"Time to make you mine Brigid. In every form."

His voice went to a growl as they were now in a bedroom with others who were already in the throws of various acts of sex. Sharp teeth bit into her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain as she was bent over the bed.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand on her forehead as his voice penetrated the pain.

" **Mijn geliefde,** come back to me. Wake now. You're safe."

The images faded as she woke wrapped in Aleister's arms as he lay beside her in the bed. He was stroking her hair as he held her tenderly Blinking she looks into his blue eye's that held concern and sadness.

Without thinking she reaches up to cup his cheek.

"Why are you sad?"

His hand covers hers smiling sadly.

"Just some thoughts on how I handled things with you while wondering if I can make it right."

She frowns slightly as he placed a kiss in the palm of her hand that he held.

"I need to make things right. If I could go back in time I would do things differently.

He noticed the rest of the haze of sleep left as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"If you mean what you say Aleister…"

"I do Brigid. More than anything."

Seeing the sincerity in his eye's and hear it in his tone she smiles softly.

"Then perhaps we can start slow."

Aleister couldn't believe his ears when she said that before smiling softly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you **liefde**! You don't know how much that means to me. We will go at your pace. You make the guidelines and I will follow them."

She gave a brief smile before frowning slightly.

"But what if you get, um, anxious?"

He tries not to smile at her blushing.

"I have self control. I can wait as long as necessary for you for I am yours. No other can sway me otherwise."

She frowns harder.

"I don't quite understand…"

He placed a brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"What it means is that once werewolf finds their mate there is no other for them. I have no desire for another. And that is something I will prove to you. But you must also have an open mind and learn to trust me."

"Even if the mate is not like you?"

He took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter if one's mate is similar or not. There is nothing that says that we must stay to our own kind."

He saw wariness enter her eye's. Reaching up with a hand he gently cups her face.

"I will share everything that I am with you when you are stronger. Just know that now that I've found you, I can never harm or stray from you."

He brushed another kiss across her head.

"Now rest Brigid. You are safe here. I will watch over you and protect you."

His voice had dropped to a soothing rumble that pulled her back to sleep even though she briefly fought it but she couldn't as her body was still healing and replenishing the blood loss.

Aleister smiled softly as she fell back to sleep while he held her tenderly in his arms. He joined her shortly after. The smile still on his lips.

* **uso laitiiti** \- is little sister in Samoan

* **liefde** \- is love in Dutch

* **mijn geliefde** \- is my love in Dutch


	6. Masquerade 6

Almost three weeks later Aleister escorted her outside. Her arm tucked in his as they stepped onto the grass. Brigid blinks a little at the sunshine as she smiles, closes her eye's and takes a deep breath.

Aleister watches her and smiles softly.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

Opening her eye's she looks at him returning his smile.

"I'm happy to just be outside."

His smile widens.

"Then you will truly enjoy what's next."

Facing the backyard he chants something as he waved his hand in a circle. Brigid held her breath as there was a soft green glow as he opened a doorway to somewhere else. Looking at her he could see the excitement and some slight apprehension in her gaze as she lightly chewed her lip. He raised her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss across her knuckles getting her to look at him.

"I will not let anything harm you **liefde**. This is something you will enjoy."

She gave a slight nod smiling.

"Alright Aleister. I am quite curious."

They walk the few feet and step through the portal. As they step through she couldn't help but gasp softly as she looked around in wonder. They were in a lush forest as natural noises surrounded them.

Aleister felt his heart swell as he watched her look around smiling. Placing a hand on her lower back he gestured in front of them.

"This way Brigid."

They walked slowly enjoying the view before coming across a rock face with a wooden bridge attached to the side of it. They walk along it enjoying the comfortable silence.

Brigid had to ask.

"How did you come across this place? It's beautiful."

"My pack mates and I came here by chance and felt at peace. We had no concerns or worries while we were here."

They heard the roar of waterfalls as they finished crossing the bridge.

"And we loved it even more after discovering this."

They went around a bend as the trees seemed to open before them revealing an incredible waterfall that emptied into a fair size oasis.

Brigid gasped at the sight as she held onto Aleister's arm.

"This is absolutely beautiful Aleister!"

They walked closer to the waters edge and she noticed a blanket laid out and waiting with a basket. Stopping she looked at him slightly puzzled. Aleister faced her grinning.

"I thought we could have dinner here. If you wish."

Her eye's sparkled as she smiled.

"I would love to."

She loved how his eye's light up at her words as they crinkled at the corners as his smile widened.

He escorted her to the blanket and helped her carefully sit down before joining her. Opening the basket he pulled out two bottles of water, cheese, cold chicken, potato salad and candied smoked salmon. He watched her eye's light up at the salmon and chuckled.

"Ember let me know it was your favorite."

He then pulled out a purple rose causing her to gasp softly before reaching out to take it as he handed it out to her. He watched her close her eye's smiling softly as she smelled the rose.

Opening her eye's she looked at him as she lowered the flower.

"This is absolutely wonderful Aleister. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I wanted to bring you to a special place that means something to me in hopes that you would like and appreciate it as well. Aside from my handful of friends, no one knows about this place."

Brigid lays a hand on his forearm smiling softly at him.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. When we get back I'd like to show you one of my favorite spots."

He returns the smile as he covered her hand with his. "I'd like that."

Hours later they returned to his estate talking and laughing. As the portal closed behind them they both stiffen at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Brigid clung to his arm as her heart jumped.

"Aleister...?"

He covered her hand with his while he scanned the area, his wolf snarling inside him itching to get out to protect their mate.

"It will be alright **leifde**. We are prepared for this."

Fog started to roll towards them from the trees. Aleister gave a silent snarl while stepping in front of her to protect her from what was coming.

Brigid could feel the magick in the air and recognized the underlying power. Closing her eye's she took a deep breath and started to chant as she began to weave her hands behind his back. She felt the familiar energy flowing to her to reside inside her to be used when needed.

A familiar figure walked out of the forest towards them. Aleister snarled as he recognized Billie.

"You! You dare to come onto my property!"

Billie simply smiled not concerned with his anger.

"Of course I dare Aleister. We were meant to be together. Remember?"

Soft whispering reached his ears trying to confuse him. He gave his head a brief shake as she continued talking.

"Remember how good it felt to have Peyton and I giving you your every desire? How it felt to fuck the both of us in any way shape or form. How it felt to fill us with your seed over and over again? You'd ask us to do anything and we did. Even after Peyton slept we just kept going at it like the animals we are until dawn." Billie smirked. "Remember how I convinced you to take Peyton in her sleep on a few occasions as your lust would overcome you?"

Aleister felt Brigid falter in her words behind him as his heart clenched in his chest.

He snarled loudly at her, his eye's changing.

"ENOUGH...!"

Billie paused in her steps as she saw the rage in his eye's. He pointed a finger at Billie.

"You have pushed your luck to far Billie! What was done then was when I was at my weakest! Even then it was almost a year ago! I don't remember much of that night only that I woke with my head hurting."

His eye's narrowed at her smirk.

"What kind of drug did you use? Were's are hard to drug."

She continued to saunter towards them.

"Werewolves are hard to drug Aleister. So, I sought out someone to help me find a way to continue to seduce you. I was hoping for you to 'accidentally' claim me as your mate."

She paused frowning slightly.

"If we mated we could have had lavish orgies. We could have ruled through sex to get us anything we wanted."

Aleister frowns as he heard Brigid continue her chant. He never took his eye's off of Billie.

"You would have continued to drug myself and others to achieve power. Sex isn't the answer Billie. Wolves won't mate with anyone. Even in that state my wolf wouldn't have mated with you. Sex is one thing but finding ones mate surpasses that. Now, you are a part of a war and betrayal that you helped bring here."

He looks at her sadly as he continued.

"Sadly, you will never know the joy of finding your other half."

Brigid faltered at hearing what Billie was saying about herself, others and Aleister. Then hearing what Aleister said about one's mate filled her with warmth as she picked up were she left off. Feeling confident she kept at it until she finally took a deep breath, stepped around him to shoot her arms out to her sides. Her hands glowed brightly with the power she was harnessing and released it.

" **Aperio illa abditus...!** "

Aleister felt her power go inwards a moment before releasing outwards in a sudden burst. The fog was pushed back slightly at the force as the energy waves revealed those who were indeed hidden.

There was a fair size group spread in a loose semi circle before them with Matt leading the way. He stopped beside Billie before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you for showing us the way Lady Billie. As per your request, Aleister will be spared death on this day so you may lay claim to him and bind him to you."

Aleister growled loudly behind her as she felt it go through her as he fought the change for a moment longer as Matt swung his gaze to Brigid.

"You Brigid will be deleted! And it will be done slowly and painfully. For retribution for what happened to my brother Nero!"

Brigid looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but first, you must answer to them."

She gesture behind Matt and his crew.

As they all turned to look, Aleister, with the exception of Matt, gently put her behind him while he spoke softly.

"It is time **leifde**." He felt her place a hand on his lower back.

"I know Aleister. Be careful of Billie. She may have something to drug you with."

Roman stepped forward in full battle armor as his heated gaze swung over the people Matt brought with him before settling on the demented man himself.

"Mathew of the Hardy Clan! You have harmed someone who is under the full protection of the Reigns Family. You were told any acts would be considered an act of war."

Roman snarls.

"Consider this the war."

With a battle cry he gave the signal to attack.

*Aperio illa abditus* should be reveal those hidden. In Latin. If I'm wrong, please let me know.


	7. Masquerade 7

**Note** : so glad that everyone has enjoyed what I've written so far! Thank you!

Also please note that I wrote this before Dean's heel turn.

The battle was relatively short lived as Matt and his men were not fully prepared for Roman and his men to be there. Sadly, Seth had to kill a former long time friend of his and Roman that Matt got a hold of and 'deleted'. But, I digress, let us start at the beginning...

Aleister looked over his shoulder at Brigid. His eye's glowed with the need to change.

"Stay in the protective circle Brigid."

She gave a nod and stepped back into the circle he had quickly made for her. Warmth surrounded her and she knew it was

what he felt for her. She watched in awe as he shifted into his other form, his clothes shredding under the duress of

his muscles changing and expanding.

Some of Matt's followers rushed at Aleister as he shifted. Brigid looked past Aleister to Matt and Billie looking smug.

That alone put her on careful watch. A shimmering appeared just to the side of the battle. Frowning slightly she watched

as it grew revealing a portal. Brigid looked towards the men and women fighting.

"Reinforcements...!"

She wasn't sure if anyone heard her but Ember jerked her head to her then at were Brigid was pointing. She snarled at Baron and Sami who were in a partial shift.

Baron tilted his head back and let out a loud howl as more of Matt's men came through the portal.

As Brigid went to look back to Matt and Billie, they were gone. She scanned the area as best as she could and caught glimpses of them here and there. She watched Aleister toss a man to the side after snarling in his face.

Then before she or Aleister knew it Billie was there and swung a dagger at Aleister just hard enough to draw blood. Snarling, he swung at her but she vanished.

Matt appeared to her right grinning like a madman as he thrust a similar dagger at the shield. Her eye's widen as it penetrated it. She took a instinctive step back as she watched in horror as Matt spoke something causing the shield to fall. As she took a step backwards as arms wrapped around her neck and waist as a gravely voice spoke by her ear.

"Hello Brigid. Bray and I have been waiting to meet you."

She stiffened as she turned her head enough to look at Dean Ambrose's face. Bray stepped up beside Matt grinning like a madman.

"Hello little lamb. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bray looked to Matt.

"She is quite lovely."

Matt glowers at her.

"Normally I would agree Brother Bray but after what happened to Nero her deletion is going to be slow and quite painful."

As Matt took a step towards her there was menacing snarls from behind them. Turning the two men saw three werewolves there. Bray stepped to the side hands raised in surrender as Matt stayed where he was yelling at them.

" I am Mathew of the Hardy Clan! Step away or face deletion!"

The bigger of the three acted quickly reaching out to lift Matt up by the neck. Matt struggled and clawed at the hairy arm while trying to yell at the them. The were wolf tilted their head slightly before casually snapping Matt's neck before throwing him against a tree hard enough to break multiple bones in his torso.

Bray watched with amusement before laughing at Matt's demise before turning back to the wolves. A clawed hand went through Bray's middle causing Bray to look down and laugh harder before the werewolves other hand joined the first and proceeded to rip Bray in two like he was tissue paper.

Brigid looked away when the hand went through Bray. The other were shifted and looked at Dean sadly.

"Let us help you Dean. This is a losing battle."

Brigid opened her eye's to look into Seth Rollin's brown eye's which were filled with remorse.

Dean tightened his grip on her causing her to gasp. The other two were's jerked their head to them as they to shifted back to their human forms. Both men were covered in blood, their bare chests heaving. Roman ran a hand through his hair as Aleister clenched his fists at his side. Seth took a step closer to them hands outstretched smiling softly.

"C'mon man. Don't do this. Let us help you. Bray is gone. Matt is gone. There is no-one left to follow."

Dean tightened his hold even more as his breathing became labored as he shook his head. "Nah, nah, nah. There is always someone to follow."

Roman stepped forward.

"Uce, everyone that would lead is no more. Please let us help you get better."

"Then I'll lead!"

He nods frantically.

"That sounds like an awesome idea! And sweet little Brigid here will help me carry on the new legacy."

Aleister steps forward growling as Seth cast him a quick glance before focusing back on Dean and Brigid.

"Alright. How would she help you Deano?"

"Don't call me that! You and Roman betrayed me! You didn't come look for me!"

Brigid winced as he yelled his words right by her ear.

Dean took a deep breath before placing a messy kiss on her cheek.

"As for how, the little missus and I are going to have a honeymoon and reproduce. Soon we'll have enough children to overthrow Roman!"

Seth swallows hard realizing that Dean is too far gone for help. He smiled sadly at his once long time friend.

"I can't let you do that Dean. Brigid already has a mate."

Dean looked around as he see's Roman's men and women winning.

"Then if I go she goes with me."

Brigid stomped down hard on his instep as well as hitting him in the balls. Howling Dean let go as she stumbled out of the way as Seth quickly shifted and lunged forward to snap Dean's neck. As Dean's limp body fell to the ground before him and Roman turned back to the fray. Aleister caught her and held her to him.

"Are you alright _liefde?_ "

She coughed as she took a deep breath while gently cupping his face a moment before he staggered and went to his knee.

"Aleister!"

She placed his head on her lap as she smoothed his hair back ignoring the bit of blood splatter.

Suddenly she felt warmth coming from behind her and looked. A red portal was opening up quickly as she saw people starting to come through. The first man to step through spared her and Aleister a glance before gesturing to the others.

"Lend aid to the Reigns Clan in ending this."

With snarls and growls the others quickly joined the fray as the one who spoke looked back to them. His red and black tendrils flowed around his bare shoulders as black, red and white markings covered his torso resembling a gaping maw of sharp teeth. His lower half was covered in a red sarong type garment which oddly suited him. He knelt beside them his blue eye's standing out against the black markings.

"Allow me ta help him lass. I can see the potion running through his veins as we speak."

Brigid gasps softly as her gaze went back to Aleister who was panting as sweat beaded his skin.

"Billie..."

"Aye. She will be dealt with. Right now we need to focus on Aleister. Let's get him more comfortable."

In a blink they were in Aleister's bedroom next to hers. Brigid blinked in surprise as Aleister laid on his bed withering in what seemed to be pain if not for the erection straining against his torn slacks. Brigid blushed before looking at, what she presumed to be a demon.

"Billie dipped her blade in a potion. How do we get it out of him Mr...?"

He grins briefly.

"The name is Balor lass. Aleister and I go way back. There's not much we can do to rid his body of it as it is working quite quickly."

He ran a hand over Aleisters chest a moment, eye's closed. In an instant he had tied Aleister to the bed with strong restraints as Aleister tried to jerk upright, eye's wide open as he gasped. He looked at Finn and Brigid.

"Fuck! It feels like I'm burning up!"

Brigid gasped softly as she saw Aleister's eye's shift from blue to bright amber to back again before settling on amber as he tried to shift form while snarling. Brigid took a step back startled before looking to Balor in alarm. Balor kept his focus on Aleister.

"Donna worry lass. He can't break free or shift while in those restraints. The potion Billie dipped her blade in was sealed with a spell."

"Do you know what kind of spell?"

Balor gave a nod.

"The need to rut. To lash out at all who try to stand in his way. A vera strong aphrodisiac mixed in wit something to surpass his human side. He'll be more animal tan man. Not sure how she tought this would go in her favor as yer his mate and right beside him. Unless..."

Brigid saw his brows furrow before settling on Aleister.

"She wanted it tat way so he would mate violently wit ya and often. Probably hoping tat he would kill ye ten take yer place at his side."

She noticed his accent got thicker as black and red colors swirled on his skin as his eye's fill with rage.

"How dare she try ta become his mate when he's already chosen!"

He tilts his head slightly while smiling coldly.

"Ter she is. Little bitch."

Balor glanced at her.

"Stay by his side. Donna listen ta what he says while he's like tis. Do ya tink ye can handle it?"

She took a deep breath.

"Only one way to find out isn't there?"

Finn chuckles.

"Vera true."

His gaze turns solemn.

"No matter what he says remember, it's what's running trough his veins. What ever Billie did has ta run it's course."

Aleister groans as he strains against his restraints getting their attention.

Finn puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll leave ya to it and keep everyone away for awhile but will have someone close by in case you need anyting until he gives the all clear."

Brigid gives a nod.

"Thank you Finn. I appreciate it."

With a nod he let black smoke swirl around him in a thick mass before dissipating as quick as it arrived taking Balor with it.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Aleister concerned before sitting on the edge of the bed by his hip. She wished there was more she could do for him aside from sitting there watching over him feeling helpless.

You know I can understand why people have to have cliff hangers now and then... ;-)


	8. Masquerade 8

I hope that I do the following chapter well. WARNING; it is quite sad.

It took almost four long days for the potion and spell that flowed through Aleisters body to wear out. Brigid was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. Balor came to her side when he felt Aleister reach out to him startling her.

He looked at her and could see the exhaustion in her dull eye's. He smiled softly to her as he released Aleister from his bindings.

"It's alright Brigid."

Aleister slowly sits up casting her a glance.

"Balor can send you home."

Was all he said as he placed his feet on the floor.

She couldn't help but frown slightly.

"I can stay Aleister..."

She saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the edge of the mattress.

"I don't want you to stay Brigid."

He took a deep breath before raising his gaze to hers. Her breath catches slightly at the cold look he gave her. Swallowing hard she stood on slightly shaky legs as her gaze drops from his. She didn't even look at Balor as she spoke softly.

"Send me home please. I know when I'm no longer wanted."

"Picture in your mind where ye want ta go and I'll send yeh."

Aleister looked at her as he swallows hard.

"Brigid..."

In a swirl of black smoke she was gone. His gaze jumps to Balor who stared at the spot where she was before turning his gaze to Aleister and shrugs slightly.

"Yeh should have used yeh words more wisely."

In an instant surge of adrenaline Aleister surged up off the bed, taking Balor by his throat and shoving him against the wall. His eye's glowed brightly.

"Where the fuck did you send her Balor?"

Balor smiled softly.

" I sent her home. Now, let me go so we can talk after you get some nourishment in you."

Brigid walked around outside smiling softly. The only sounds were birds singing as a breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. It's been almost two weeks since she left Aleister's home and her heart ached but she knew not to be where she is not needed or wanted. Pausing she took a deep breath while closing her eye's. All she saw was Aleisters face. He looked cold and callus.

* _Maybe he's not the man I thought he was. Maybe I was just a distraction to him.._.*

She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She had already lost weight and lost more sleep. Ember had stopped by a few days ago to check on her and did her best to get her to eat anything. Brigid found an old recipe for a special sweet tea that would help her sleep. The first couple of nights it didn't help. She would wake in the middle of the night with nightmares. She was afraid to make it stronger as too much would do her serious harm. She rarely ate anymore and if she did it would be very little. Often she would grab an energy drink but she still lost weight. Her hair became limp as her eye's got dull. Little did she know she was being watched from the nearby woods.

They never really saw her up close as they were ordered to keep their distance. But when she came close enough they stiffened at the way she looked. Her eye's seemed sunken as cheekbones stood more prominent. Her clothes didn't seem to fit her anymore. They waited until she slowly made her way back inside before they looked at their partner who looked just as horrified at her appearance. Without a word they left quickly and quietly.

Balor and Aleister came upstairs please with how that session went. Aleister went into the kitchen to wash the blood off his hands when his back door burst open as Baron barged in with one off Balor's friends behind him concerened and angry. Not as angry as Baron who's eye's glowed brightly as he slugged Aleister right off his feet.

"Are you happy now! Are you! Huh!"

Balor shifted to demon form as did his friend while Aleister got to his feet eye's glowing.

Aleister rubbed his jaw.

"Actually, I'm quite happy. Punishment is being served and we are quite enjoying it."

Baron growled as his skin moved as he fought the change.

"Punishment for who? Are you enjoying slowly killing her?"

Aleister grinned.

"Actually, yes. Wholeheartedly."

His grin disappears.

"What concern of it is yours anyways Baron?"

Balors friend put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him causing him to stiffen. Balor couldn't help but snarl.

"Show me."

His friend placed two fingers against Balors forehead and proceeded to show him what he and Baron just witnessed.

Baron's chest was heaving as he and Aleister stared each other down. Baron snarled at him.

"You don't deserve her! She deserves someone who will love her and be there for her!"

He looked Aleister up and down in contempt and disgust.

Aleister frowns slightly.

"What are you on about?"

Both men turned at Balor's sharp intake of breath. His friend stepped back looking sullen as he swallows hard.

"She's dying."

Baron ran a hand over his face fighting back tears as Balor looked at Aleister with sad eye's.

"We've lost track of time."

Aleister frowns harder as Balor turns to his friend.

"Thank you Karl for showing me. You may go home now."

With a nod Karl turned and left, not sparing Aleister or Baron a second glance. Balor turned back to his human form while running a hand through his short hair as he looked at Aleister.

"Brigid has slowly been dying."

Baron swallows hard as his gaze drops to the floor while Aleister stiffens at his words.

"What do you mean dying?"

Balor steps up to him and grabs his head in between his hands while locking eye's with him.

"Because we've lost track of time Brigid is wasting away."

Aleister stiffens as Balor showed him what Karl had shown him.

Brigid was thin. Her clothes hanging off of her. He saw the sadness in her eye's as a tear fell. She almost looked lifeless as she looked around smiling softly before slowly going back inside of an older house.

Balor let go as Aleister frowned.

" _Leifde..."_

He spoke softly as he turned eye's full of sadness to Baron.

"I don't recognize the house. Where is it?"

A muscle worked in Baron's jaw as he glared at him.

"Why the ever loving FUCK would I tell you! You did this to her! You made her feel worthless! Like she did something wrong! Believing she wasn't good enough for you! Are you proud of yourself Aleister!"

Aleister swallows hard.

"I have to know where she is Baron. She needs her mate."

Baron snarls.

"She needs to finally rest after all your bull shit! You made her think that what you had was special when in reality you don't give a shit about her or her well being."

He took a step closer.

"Otherwise you would have noticed how much pain she was in. But no, you toss her aside like she's nothing! So, if you think I'm going to help you hurt her anymore... You can go fuck yourself."

With a growl and snarl Baron turns and leaves ripping the door off it's hinges.

Aleister ran his hands through his hair thinking but coming up blank as his mind raced and bounced all over the place.

Balor went and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I know how to find her."

In a swirl of black smoke they both disappeared.

Brigid felt so tired as she stumbled slightly into the kitchen to make some more of the sweet tea. Being so tired now she failed to realize that she put in a bit more special herb then normal. She couldn't stand the nightmares now. They let her sleep very little now. All she wanted was to rest. To forget ever meeting Aleister.

* _If only I didn't go to that masquerade_.*

Tears slipped free when she didn't think she had any left. Taking a large drink of the tea she went out the back door and stepped onto the grass as crickets sang around her. She loved hearing the crickets and nightlife. Stumbling she put a hand to her head feeling strange. Before she knew it the glass fell from her hand as she collapsed just as she heard someone yell her name. She felt funny as she succumbed to the darkness. Her last thought was of Aleister. Wishing she could have been more for him while wishing she had never met him.

OMG...this is heartbreaking! I just went with the flow here and I hope everyone enjoy's it.


	9. Masquerade 9

So happy people have enjoyed this story so far! I know the last chapter was sad, but it starts to get better. Not right away though. It takes time to make it right. Also, Ember is being a straight up savage in this chapter.

Brigid was floating peacefully. Here there was no pain, heartache or doubt. Turning over she swam lazily back to , she had no worries. Nothing to concern her. Smiling softly she waded out of the grotto, picked up a towel to wrap around her shoulders. A warm gentle breeze seemed to wrap around her in greeting. Going over to a blanket with a picnic basket on it she sat down and opened it. Reaching in she puled out some water and candied salmon. She frowns slightly at the slight pang she felt in her chest. Just then she felt like she was being watched. Looking up she sees a good looking man at the nearby tree line. Unsure, she stood as he stepped forward hands outstretched in a peaceful manner as he smiled softly.

"I didna mean ta startle ya lass. I was wandering when I saw ye. I thought I'd introduce myself."

He held a hand out to her.

"My name is Finn."

She shook his hand as she looked at him still a little wary.

"Brigid."

When their hands touched she reached out and felt nothing but warmth and concern towards her.

"Um, Would you care to join me?"

He gave a slight bow as he released her hand while smiling softly.

"I would be honored."

She lead him back to her spot and sat down. She still felt a little unsettled but decided to share her meal with him anyways as she hasn't seen anyone else here. Pulling out another bottle of water she hands it to him as well as some salmon.

"I didn't think there was anyone here aside from myself."

She tilts her head slightly.

"How long have you been here for?"

He took a bite of salmon frowning slightly.

"Truth be told lass, I'm not even sure where here is."

Brigid lifts a shoulder.

"A place were spirits go. A place of rest before they continue on their journey."

He blinks in surprise as she smiled softly and in understanding.

"You don't remember what happened to yourself?"

He clears his throat.

"Ah, no. Not really. You?"

He saw her eye's fill with sadness as she took a drink of water before nodding.

"I do."

"May I ask what happened. If not, that's alright. Ye don't know me."

She gives a sad smile.

"I don't mind Finn. Maybe it'll help us move on from here to where we're supposed to be."

He swallows hard.

"Maybe."

Brigid looked down at her hands as she started.

"Mine was heartbreak."

She lifts a shoulder.

"I wasn't enough for him I guess. I stayed by his side when he was really sick until he recovered and he tossed me aside like what I did was nothing. I was hoping he would've got in touch with me while we were apart so he could make amends."

She sniffles as she wiped her eye's before giving a humorless chuckle.

"That was a lost cause. He probably didn't even give me a second thought. He didn't want a mate. When he found out he couldn't get in my pants that easily he probably figured I wasn't worth the trouble."

She took a deep breath as she raised her gaze to his. She saw sadness and guilt in his blue eye's.

"It's alright Finn. It's for the best this way. He can go back to the way he was and I can move on."

He tilts his head slightly.

"Ye have anger inside you."

She gave a unladylike snort.

"Of course I do. At him and myself."

"Why yerself?"

"Because if I didn't go to that masquerade I wouldn't have met him and started to fall in love with him. I wouldn't have trusted and believed in him."

Finn looked behind her to the tree line when she wasn't looking before back at her.

"If ye had the chance ta go back would ye? And would ye do anything different?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course. I wouldn't go to that party because I wouldn't have met him and I wouldn't be in this position. I would be living my life with my friends and my little book store."

She frowns slightly.

"Except for Matt and Jeff Hardy."

She wrinkles her nose slightly.

"I could so do without them. They were completely twisted and demented."

Her gaze turns sad. "I feel bad for Roman and Seth. They lost their friend to Matt."

She smiles sadly as she took a deep breath.

"Things are meant to be this way."

"Ye think so?"

She shrugs as she wipes a stray tear away.

"Yes. My friends will be sad for me but they can be rest assured I'm not in great discomfort anymore."

She frowns slightly.

"Great discomfort... Perhaps pain would be better as well as sad. No, I'm still sad."

She frowns harder.

"And angry."

She looked sharply at him.

"Before you appeared I wasn't thinking of any of those things. Just enjoying a lovely swim and good food."

Quickly she stands glaring at Finn as he stands as well.

"Who are you and why am I thinking those things?! I was quite content and at peace before you showed up!"

Finn holds his hands up.

"Brigid, ye need to calm down lass. Yer not making this easy."

She caught a glimpse of black eye's and his skin briefly changing colour before it was gone.

Finn mentally cursed as he saw her go pale as she looked at him and knew she got a glimpse of his other half. The one she already had met.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you before."

Reaching a hand up she gently rubs her temple as a headache was quite quickly making itself known. Before she knew it she was staggering and would have fallen if not for Finn catching her. She felt very dizzy and disorientated as she looked up at him.

"Why couldn't you have left me alone? I was happy here. Nothing hurt."

Silent tears spilled free.

Finn looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry lass. I didna mean ta make you upset like this."

Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Rest now."

Those were the last words she heard as her world went black.

Brigid woke with a gasp as she grabbed the sheets tightly while her gaze darted around the room before landing on a figure whom rushed to her side.

"Brigid! Thank the Goddess you're awake!"

"Ember..."

Brigid coughed weakly at her dry throat. Ember gently eased her up into a sitting position before handing her a glass of water with straw for her to sip out of. Ember sat carefully on the edge of the bed as she looked at her and smoothed some of her hair back.

"We were so worried for you Brigid. We almost didn't make it time. From what we figured out you mixed to much of that special herb into your drink and wound up drinking some of it."

Brigid saw tears in her friends eye's quickly build and spill over.

"If I didn't come along at that moment..."

Brigid reach out and took her hand in hers.

"You know I'd never leave like that Ember. I was just so tired. The nightmares were so bad..."

Her own tears quickly built and spilled free.

"I couldn't sleep more than 4 or 5 hours at most. My appetite left me. No matter how much I wanted to eat I couldn't. I know everyone was worried for me and was trying to help."

Brigid looked down at her hands as sorrow filled her.

"I'm sorry I let everyone down."

Ember placed a hand over hers getting her to look into her eye's

"You didn't let anyone down Brigid! If anything you showed us how strong you are. You were trying your best to overcome things out of your control."

Ember smiles fondly at her.

"If anything, we are so glad that you're awake. Are you hungry? I can make you something light and nutritious. Wait, are you hungry?"

Brigid smile softly.

"Actually, I am. Perhaps some toast with honey?"

Ember beams before hoping off of the bed.

"Yes! Of course! I'll also let the others know."

With that she bounded out of the room leaving Brigid to smile at her friends enthusiasm. Taking another drink of water she placed the glass back on the side table with a slightly shaky hand. Sighing softly she leaned her head back and closed her eye's. After a moment she heard soft whispering causing her eye's to shoot open as her gaze darted around the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her hands twisted in the blanket. She knew she was nowhere near strong enough to defend herself much less anyone else. Her throat felt tight as she silently willed Ember back upstairs. She felt tired still but was scared to close her eye's again. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood Ember came back in with a small tray. Seeing Brigid in distress caused her to quickly put the tray down before rushing to her friends side.

"What is it Brigid?"

"I was relaxed and closed my eye's when I heard whispering."

Brigid was terrified everything was starting over again.

Ember could smell and feel her friends distress coming off of her in waves. Reaching out she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder while smiling softly.

"I know someone who can help with things. If you like?"

Swallowing hard Brigid nods.

"How long would it take for him to come here if he's willing."

Ember grins.

"Not long at all. If he's not busy he can be here within half an hour."

Brigid took a deep breath.

"Yes please."

Standing, Ember got the tray and placed it over her lap. Brigid smiled softly at the two slices of toast with honey, a glass of orange juice and small bit of scrambled eggs.

Ember shrugs.

"Just in case you feel like eating a bit more. Eat what you can while I go call him."

"Yes mom."

Ember saw the twinkle in her friends eye before she left the room. Gently closing the door she walked to the stairs before bolting down them and out the front door while pulling out her phone. They answered on the second ring.

"Hey, I need you here asap. It's about Brigid."

She listened a moment before smiling.

"Sweet. We'll see you soon. I'll send you the directions."

Hanging up she looks up at the window with a heavy heart as she remembered.

 **Flashback;**

 _Ember, Aleister and Balor went around the side of Brigid's family home and saw her stumble and fall. Ember and Aleister called out her name at the same time as all three rushed to her side. Aleister gently turned her over as Balor picked up the almost empty glass and took a sniff as they tried to rouse her. His nose scrunched up at what he smelled before looking at Brigid's still form._

 _"She used to much of a special herb in her drink. She needs aid now."_

 _Aleister scooped her limp form up as Ember quickly showed them where her room was._

 _Laying her gently on her bed with tears in his eye's, Balor placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You two should wait outside while I help her. We donna want her waking and seeing ye just yet Aleister. Miss Moon, perhaps ye can keep him company and under some control."_

 _Ember grins coldly at Aleister as she dragged him out of the room._

 _"Gladly."_

 _In the hallway she snarled at him as she shoved him hard._

 _"She wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you and Balor wanting to see how long Billie could last under torture! Because of your selfishness she was slowly wasting away thinking that you decided you didn't want her anymore! She believed she was yours and that you grew tired of waiting for her thinking she was just another 'conquest'."_

 _She shoved him again and again as he kept his bowed in shame._

 _"Why should any of us let you near her again after the shit you did? What kind of mate leaves their other half without some sort of reassurance that everything is going to be alright? What kind of mate are you anyways?!"_

 _A hand on her shoulder had her spinning around snarling louder as she fought the change._

 _Balor stood there looking remorseful._

 _"Tis my fault that we lost track of time. We let our hate for Billie cloud our better judgement. It didna take long ta find her. She groveled at first then tried ta seduce the both of us."_

 _Aleister finally spoke._

 _"That was like tossing gasoline on a already burning fire. Rage and blood lust filled me. Because of that I lost control and blocked everything out of my mind. My wolf wanted to rip her to shreds but that would have been too easy, too merciful. We wanted to see her suffer for the wrongs she did. I forgo my mate, the one I was supposed to protect and cherish..."_

 _His voice cracked as he sank to his knees cradling his head in his hands as sobs wracked his frame._

 _Ember got to her haunches in front of him looking concerned, head tilted slightly. Then with a silent snarl she reached out and yanked his head up by the hair getting him to look at her as her eye's glowed brightly._

 _"Now you have an idea, a small taste of what Brigid went through every night and day. The hell she went through because of you and your pathetic vendetta. So, Aleister, how does it feel knowing the possibility of losing your mate?"_

 _Balor spoke as he yanked her up._

 _"Enough Miss Moon! The blame falls on the both of us! Right now our concern is getting Brigid awake and on her way ta being healthy. After tat if she wants nothing ta do with Aleister then we'll have ta respect her wishes."_

 _Ember takes a deep breath._

 _"Agreed. I'll be downstairs getting a drink."_

 _Before she goes she looks at Aleister._

 _"I hope you have nightmares. Gut wrenching ones like she had. May you understand the suffering she has gone through. How much she wishes she never went to that Masquerade and met you."_

 _With that she left the two men in the hallway._


	10. Chapter 10

This will be a little slower. I'd like to think that it gives a bit of a more insight as to their feelings.

A short while later a knock sounded on the front door. Ember smiled softly at Brigid as she patted her hand before

getting up.

"They're here. You relax and I'll bring them up."

Brigid smiled slightly as she watched Ember leave the room before closing her eye's and taking a deep breath. She heard the whispering again but it seemed clearer than before. Frowning slightly she listened closely.

*We mean no harm to you. We wish to protect you. Please let us aid you.*

With some effort she tentatively reached out.

*I don't know you. Please leave me alone.*

A gentle hand placed itself on her her shoulder as she opened her eye's while a tear slipped free. Ember had sat on the bed beside her concerned.

"What's wrong Brigid? You look more exhausted than when I left."

Brigid smiles slightly.

"I heard the voices again. I focused on them and heard them say they only wish to protect me. I told them to leave me alone and that I don't know them."

Ember grins.

"It's good you told them off but we don't want you over exerting yourself either before you're 100%."

Standing she turns to introduce the three people in the room by the door. A beautiful African American woman standing

beside two men she recognized immediately. Her eye's light up as she smiled brightly.

"Jimmy! Jey! I haven't seen either of you in ages!"

Ember stepped to the side as they stepped over to the bed grinning. They both gently hugged her as Jey sat by her feet while Jimmy went to the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Brigid's eye's light up with joy.

"You found your mate! Finally! it only took like forever of you moaning and groaning. Jey has been waiting patiently for his."

The woman couldn't help but grin as she looked up at her mate.

"Yeah. I can picture him doing that."

Jimmy playfully pushed her away from him pouting.

"You love me no matter what."

"I do." She turned to her and smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brigid, I'm Naomi. The boy's have told me so much about you."

She went over and hugged her surprising her. Brigid returns it as she feels warmth fill her.

"Thank you. I just wish we met on better circumstances."

Naomi smiles warmly. "We can do a girls night when you're better. The three of us."

Ember grins. "Sounds good to me."

Brigid smiles also. "It does."

Jimmy claps his hands as Jey stands as they both grin.

"Alright, let's get down to business!" He looks at his twin. "You ready to protect our _tausoga laitiiti_?"

"You know it uso."

With that both men left to head outside, one on either side of her house. They both got into a warriors stance before doing a traditional warrior yell then start the Siva Tau war dance. As they did the dance you could feel energy building to surround the house and protect those inside it.

Inside Ember and Naomi sat on the bed as all three listened. As the guys finished all three got goosebumps.

Brigid rubs her arms while grinning at the other two.

"Gets me every time."

Naomi gave a shake of her head smiling while rubbing her arms.

"It's amazing that they can do that. They make it seem so easy."

Brigid covers a yawn as Ember smiles softly while picking up the almost empty tray.

"You should be able to rest easier now Brigid. You need it. As well as food. I have a stew in the slow cooker for

dinner later."

Naomi perks up.

"Do you have rolls for it? If not, I'd love to whip some up for us."

Brigid smiles tiredly. "That sounds awesome you two. I can hardly wait to try some." She shifts down on the bed to get

comfortable. The women were barely out the door and Brigid was already asleep.

 ***Dream Sequence***

She was walking through the woods as sunshine streamed through the canopy. Birds and wildlife sounds filled the air.

Closing her eye's she smiled and took a deep breath enjoying her surroundings. She felt at peace. Like nothing could harm her here. A raven flew onto a nearby fallen log to look at her. It tilted it's head slightly before calling out to her.

Approaching the bird carefully she spoke softly.

"Why hello. You are a beautiful bird."

The bird just blinked at her before emitting a small squawk then seemed to clear it's throat. Brigid smiled softly as she leaned against the trunk still talking softly to it.

"I don't know why some people think raven's and crow's are not a pretty bird. I think you are."

The raven hoped closer to her before speaking.

"Hello."

Brigid beamed at the raven as she laughed softly. The raven made some little squawk sounds as it ruffled it's feathers a

little as it hopped closer to her.

Brigid spent the remainder of her time talking to the friendly bird enjoying trying to teach it some words as they walked

through the woods. Eventually she felt herself start to waken. She smiled warmly at the bird.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you. But I have to go. I'm going to try to eat."

The raven nodded it's head as it made some sounds before it spoke.

"Good."

Brigid laughed softly.

"I suppose it is."

The raven flew away as everything shimmered and faded as she woke up. She stretching, she slowly sat up as she slowly sat

up, the smell of food greeted her causing her stomach to growl surprising her. Smiling softly she patted her belly.

Slowly over the next two weeks Brigid ate more as she got to know Naomi, caught up with the news with the twins as

everyone stayed with her as she ventured outside. Brigid could feel her strength returning. Not as fast as she would hope

but still, she was happy with how things were progressing. She started to laugh more as the twins would share stories

with her, Ember and Naomi.

Almost every dream she had the raven would find a way to be there with her. She was always excited to see her feathered

friend. It seemed to speak more words each time she see's it.

One day at the dinner table the twins stiffened. Brigid felt the tension, worry and a hint of fear coming from them.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

The twins looked at each other as the girls looked at them.

Jey spoke. "There has been a breach in the perimeter at your store."

Jimmy. "Seeing as you're not quite 100% we added extra protection around everything."

Jey. "We'll send an update as soon as we can."

With that they went out the back door as Jey shifted to his were form while Jimmy opened a portal.

As soon as the portal closed the women looked at each other before Ember grinned.

"Wine time!" Getting up she went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of red wine.

Naomi grinned as she went to grab three glasses.

"Yes! I've been waiting to have some!"

Brigid looked them for a moment before giggling getting them to look at her.

"You two have been waiting for the guys to leave to open the wine?"

Both women look at each other before nodding at Brigid causing her to chuckle slightly as she shook her head. "I guess

one glass couldn't hurt." Both women cheered before Naomi went to get the wine from the fridge.

At her shop Jimmy and Jey saw nothing wrong before they caught the scent of someone at her apartment. Cautiously they went around to where it was and saw Aleister slumped against the wall by her door. They looked at each other frowning slightly before they approached him cautiously.

Aleister raised his head to look at the twins and wiped his eye's as Jey spoke.

"What are you doing here man?"

Aleister chuckles as his gaze drops. "I understand now."

Jimmy. "Understand what?"

It clicked for Jey instantly as he stiffened before going over to rest on his haunches in front of Aleister.

"Now you understand what Brigid has gone through at your absence and lack of communication. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Aleister raised his blank gaze to his.

"Let her find happiness. Give her her freedom of knowing me. Of ever having met me"

Jimmy and Jey spoke at once. "No."

Aleister looked from one to the other before chuckling slightly.

"And who is there to stop me?"

The twins looked at each other as Jey gave a slight nod to his brother as he stood and stepped back so Jimmy took his place. Aleister frowns and before he could ask anything Jimmy placed his hands on Aleister's temples as his eye's went white then black.

Aleister gasps as images poured into his head before settling on one. Brigid was talking with a raven as they walked through the woods. That's when the woods looked familiar. They were the ones he showed her when they went for their picnic. Her voice drifted to him as he seemed to move to better see her face and became one with the raven. She smiled softly as she spoke, her eye's held sadness.

"I was starting to love him. I wanted to be there for him but he pushed me away. He was wonderful and patient with me. He made me laugh."

She smiled softly to the raven.

"We would read poetry to each other sometimes. I loved it when we'd sit under a tree, he'd let me sit in front of him while he leaned against a tree."

She cast a glance around smiling wistfully.

"He'd speak softly and would put me to sleep. His voice was so soothing"

Sighing softly at the memory she continued walking with the raven on her arm.

"I miss those times. We'd even dance under the stars!"

He saw her eye's light up as her smile got wider.

"I love dancing! Especially with the right partner. The silent communication with a slight touch. To move so smoothly with each other like one was dancing on air."

He felt himself disconnect with the raven and stayed un-moving as they walked further away before Jimmy pulled himself away from Aleister.

Jey. "She does love you. You had proven yourself to her but she was scared to admit it to you and herself. She wasn't sure how'd you react. She cherished every moment you shared."

Jimmy sat down on the porch.

"She still does. She thinks that she did something wrong and still beats herself up."

Aleister smiles softly at the memories he had and what Jimmy revealed to him. Taking a deep breath he looks at both men.

"I wish to win her back."

Jey folded his arms over his chest as Jimmy leaned back on his hands.

"Why?"

"Because I love how the sun catches in her hair. How she laughs. I relish her voice when she reads aloud. I love how she sleeps so innocently, trusting me to keep her safe. My heart swells when she shows me everything that she shows me that amazes her. Showing me the simple things that I have all but forgot and never bothered to look at too closely because I was always on the move."

Jimmy."You were to busy getting your dick wet with your special parties."

Aleister dropped his head in shame as Jey berated his brother for being blunt. Aleister held his hand up to silence both of them as he raised his gaze which held remorse.

"That is true. No need to sugar coat it. But, at the same time, I was not fully in my right mind thanks to Billie."

He took a deep breath.

"I wish to do something for her. Something that will make her smile."

He grins as an idea formed.

"I have an idea."

Jimmy and Jey listened to what he had to say liking the idea.

I am sorry this took me a bit to post. It was not my intent.


End file.
